Chocolate and Roses
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: All Roger wanted to do was make Mimi feel special...major fluff!


**Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine. End of story.**

**A/N: Woo a one-shot! Prepare for fluffiness!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chocolate and Roses**

Roger called Maureen, nearly frantic. "Mo, I need help…Mimi's PMSing and she won't get out of bed. What do I do?"

Maureen laughed on the other end. "Oh Roger. You're so cute."

"This isn't a laughing matter!" He cried. "Just tell me what to do!"

Maureen laughed for another minute before stopping to catch her breath. "Okay. Go to the market. Buy her some chocolate and flowers. Do you know what her favorite flowers are?"

Roger thought for a moment. "Yeah…roses….uh…" He paused. Shit. What color roses? "Pink roses."

"Okay. Go to the market then. Buy the chocolate and flowers. Make her feel special."

"Okay. Got it. Thanks Mo." Roger hung up. "Mimi, I'll be back in a few!" Mimi replied with a weak "Okay…" Roger grabbed his stuff and headed out, coming back to the loft a little while later. He went into the bedroom, holding the bag behind his back.

Mimi smiled when he came in. "Hey…" she said softly. Roger smiled and sat down next to her, handing her the roses. Mimi's smile widened as she looked at them. "They're beautiful…" she said softly, sniffing them. "Thanks baby."

Roger kissed her forehead. "I didn't know what kind of chocolate you liked, so I got all three kinds." He handed her a bar of white chocolate, a bar of milk chocolate, and a bar of dark chocolate. Mimi laughed. "Wow. Thank you." She unwrapped all three bars, taking bites of each one. "Yum."

Roger smiled, watching her. "I love you Mimi." He said, taking her free hand and squeezing it gently. She smiled and nodded, her mouth full of chocolate. "Mhmm…" she mumbled, swallowing the chocolate. "I love you too." She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. "You're so good to me."

Roger wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him. "Do I have chocolate on my face?" Roger smiled and nodded, leaning in and kissed her briefly. "All gone." He said with a small laugh, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Mimi smiled, touching his cheek. "Thanks." She said, kissing his jaw lightly. Roger sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I've got one more present…" he said with a small smile, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her. She looked the box over for a moment before opening it, gasping. "Roger!"

Roger grinned. "Do you like it?" he asked, pulling the ring out of the box. "I mean, I know it's not much…" Mimi shushed him, putting a finger over his lips. "It's beautiful." She said softly. "And I say yes."

"But I didn't even get to ask you!" he protested with a laugh. Mimi gave him a look. "Okay, okay. Mimi, will you marry me?"

She nodded with a smile. "Of course I'll marry you." She said softly, tears forming in her eyes. Roger slid the ring on to her finger, kissing her hand gently. "I love you." He said softly.

"Oh Roger…I love you too." She whispered, pressing her lips against his for a moment. "I love you so much. More than you'll ever know." Roger hugged her tightly. "I think I do know…" He murmured. "I love you even more." Mimi laughed. "That's what you think, Mr. Davis."

Roger raised an eyebrow at her. "You know I'm right, Ms. Marquez...soon to be Mrs. Davis." Mimi laughed at his remark, squeezing his hand. "Mrs. Mimi Davis…" she said wistfully. "I like that."

Roger smiled. "Yeah…I like it too. It has a nice ring to it." Mimi smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Mr. Davis."

"Goodnight Ms. Marquez."

"Mrs. Davis."

"Okay, goodnight Mrs. Davis." He said with a small laugh, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, how did I do? Let me know!**


End file.
